percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsey Fisher's Challenges (The Olympian Games)
These are the challenges from The Olympian Games for Kelsey Fisher. All of the challenges are in Kelsey's POV. First Challenge Well, it started with me sitting up against a tree in the woods that are behind my neighborhood. I closed my eyes to take in all of the sounds. I heard the creek gurgling, birds chirping, and the wind blowing through the trees. Suddenly, those sounds all stopped. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in the middle of a… corn maze. I knew that it was time for my challenge. “Seriously?” I asked looking at the sky, “You had to bring me here now?” I didn’t get an answer. I stood up figuring that there was no sense in complaining. I mean, this was the Olympian Games. Whatever monster I had been given to fight was probably looking for me right now. Well, at least it’s a corn maze, I thought. I had a feeling that I wasn’t going to win a free mini pumpkin when I was done with this corn maze. With that I took my coin out of my pocket and flipped it so that it was my three-foot-long Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold sword, Tidal Wave. “Let’s do this thing,” I said to myself with complete confidence and I headed down the path of the maze that was straight in front of me. As I walked through the ten-foot-tall corn maze, I began to hear noises. I kept walking through the maze. The noises got closer and closer with every step I took. I decided to get off the path and hide in the corn so I could surprise attack the monster. Finally, I saw it. Well, one of the monsters anyways. It was a seven-foot-tall ogre-like creature with six arms. Oh, drat, an Earthborn, I thought. I hid in the corn until it got closer, then I jumped out behind it and sliced its arm off watching it melt back into the earth. “Well, that was way too easy,” I told myself. The next thing I knew, there was a couple of boulders soaring over my head. I turned around to find two more Earthborn scooping up dirt that was instantly turned to stone. The boulders were launched at me. I was able to dodge a few of them. One of the boulders barely hit me as it flew over my head. The Earthborn came towards me. I thought of running into the corn and hiding until they got close enough again so I could jump out and attack, but they already knew I was here. So, I took the second option I had and charged with my sword out in front of me. Of course, being me, I was running too fast and instead of sticking my sword through one of the ogre-like monsters, I somehow managed to get it stuck in one of the boulders they were holding. I really hoped that it didn’t break from that because I was going to need that sword. To make that matter worse, the Earthborn threw the boulder over me, not realizing that I was right in front of it. Well, if my sword didn’t break from that, it should return to me sooner or later, I thought. More boulders were launched over my head. Gosh these things must be blind or something. I was standing right in front of them! Since I didn’t have my sword with me at the moment, or any other weapon for that matter, I decided that I was going to have to try to defeat them with water. Well, at least distract them with water until my sword returned, if it returned. I went into the corn and walked far enough to come out behind the Earthborn. When I was behind them, I summoned any water that was in the ground and willed it to shoot towards the Earthborn. I wasn’t sure what the water would do to them, but they seemed like they were made of clay or something. Maybe the water would make them melt a bit. The water hit the Earthborn in their backs. They turned towards me, the water now hitting their faces. I willed the water to shoot with more force, but I could tell that there wasn’t much ground water left. I was going to have to draw from another source of water soon if my sword didn’t return. The whole water idea seemed to be working on the Earthborn. They seemed to be becoming really wet clay ogres at least. They didn’t seem sure of what to do with the water either. They looked like they were trying to make boulders out of the water, but were failing with the attempt. Then, I felt my coin reappear in my pocket. I willed the water to stop, took the coin out, and flipped it into sword form once more. Then, I took a few steps towards the seemingly water-disoriented Earthborn and swung my sword through both of them in one strike, cutting both of them in half. The Earthborn both melted into a pile of clay. I hoped that it was the end of my challenge because I was worn out and didn’t know how much more that I could take. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that came from behind me. I turned with my sword ready in case the gods had sent more Earthborn or some other monster, only to see Hermes. “Kelsey, you have completed your challenge. You must now come with me to Olympus,” Hermes told me. In a flash, I was standing in the throne room of Olympus with all of the gods looking down at me. Then Athena stood up and spoke, “Kelsey Fisher, you have successfully completed your first challenge. You will find out soon if you be moving on to the next round. Now, you will be returned to where you were before I sent you to the maze.” With a wave of her hand, Olympus disappeared and I was back in the woods behind my neighborhood standing under a tree, listening to the sound of the flowing creek once again. Second Challenge If I make it to the second round. Third Challenge If I make it to the third round. Fourth Challenge If I make it to the fourth round. Finals If I make it to the finals. Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:The Olympian Games